


Alpha/Omega

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Omega, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fanfiction, My First..., No Smut, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Worried that her boyfriend Yamaguchi is sick, the reader comes over to take care of him.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yamaguchi and the Reader are both 18 and in the last year of high school. I hate the ending but I didn't want to write the lemon so I ended it abruptly.

Glancing over at the empty desk across the room she was worried about her boyfriend. Yamaguchi had not shown up to school in two days. He wasnt the type to skip class or get sick. When she had asked his best friend, all she had from the blonde alpha was a vague, sarcastic answer. Worried about Yamaguchi, she decided to visit him after school. 

Standing infront of Yamaguchi's house she knocked on the door but didn't get a response. After a couple more knocks, she fished the spare key out of the planter opening the door. Kicking off her shoes she headed up the stairs to his room.

Knocking on his bedroom door, "Tadashi, it's me, can I come in?" 

"No. I-I don't think you should come in." Yamaguchi's weak voice reached her ears. 

Sniffing the air she could tell something was off with Yamaguchi. The air was heavy with this sweet smell that sent a pleasured shiver down her spine. Ignoring his plea she the opened the door. The same smell she smelled out the hallway, was stronger in his room. The sweet, intoxicating smell of want.

Her omega was in heat.

This was of course Yamaguchi's first heat. He was a bit of a late bloomer, he wasnt surprised that it came unexpectedly out of nowhere-he was well over due anyways. He figured he could pass it off as being sick and just stay curled up in bed until it was over. What he wasn't expecting was her to show up. Well, actually he knew she would be worried about him not being in school and come see him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She approached him, her senses strirring and instincts rising with the scent of a omega in heat.

Ignoring her question, Yamaguchi buried his face in his pillow. Trying to block out the scent of an alpha in his room. But he couldn't block her scent out, it was driving him crazy. He could feel himself get hard. His cock straining against his boxers. 

Approaching him her eyes darken with desire. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she brushed her fingers down his shoulder making him shudder. Making her way down his back he whimpered, arching off the bed. She was delighted to hear that noise. She wanted to hear more noises out of him. 

"Want me to help you out, my little omega?" She cooed. Standing up she removed her jacket, tossing it somewhere, working on unbuttoning her blouse.

Looking at her Yamaguchi's face was flushed with desire and slight embarrassment. But at the same time self loathing kicked in. Why would she an alpha, choose a lowly omega such as himself? Nobody would ever choose him. 

"Stop it. I know what your thinking Tadashi." Straddling his legs she leaned down pressed a kiss on his chest, directly over his heart. 

"No bad thoughts, tonight is about you." She said softly, brushing her nose against his neck. 

Yamaguchi whimpered exposing more of his neck. She nipped at his neck, getting another wonderful noise out of him.

"What do you want, Tadashi?" 

He looked at her, his pupils darken with desire, his fingers dancing around the skin of her stomach sending shivers down her spine. She wanted him so bad but she wouldn't without his say.

"P-Please take me,"

She smiled at him, licking her lips, "Gladly."


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie date between Yamaguchi and his girlfriend. A continuation of my alpha!Reader and Yamaguchi story.

Author's Note: I'm back over a year hiatus but I'm back! This story is dedicated to hyphen25 who requested I write another alpha!Reader story. Sorry it took such long time and if the ending sucks. I was struggling with the ending. 

They were supposed to be watching a movie, but Y/N's focus was somewhere else. Glancing over at her boyfriend he was engrossed in the movie unlike her. Poking her boyfriend's cheek to get his attention, Yamaguchi turned to look at her, almost getting poked in the eye. 

"You getting bored of the movie? I can find us something else to watch," Yamaguchi said, pausing the movie.

“Are you ticklish?” Y/N asks suddenly, looking at her boyfriend with a mischievous grin. She is delighted to see his cheeks turn pink.

So cute.

And before Yamaguchi can answer her, her fingers are on his sides. He bursts out in peals of laughter, swatting at her hands and scrambling to get away from her.

“I guess that's a yes, huh?” She asks, positioning berself so that she's hovering over him so she can reach more of his skin.

“N-No! St-stop it!” Yamaguchi manages, pushing her hands away.

“Awww, you're no fun!” Y/N says, pushing out her bottom lip in a pout.

Seeming to realize the position they're in Yamaguchi looked up at her when her hands stilled, swallowing a lump in his throat. Rather than attack his sides like she did before, she trailed her hands down his sides. He could feel the warmth of her hands on his skin. 

Looking at Y/N, Yamaguchi was in awe, he was lucky to have an alpha like her. She loved him just as much he loved her.


End file.
